Golgotha
Golgotha!Stone8svVk is a rather cool guy with an oc. OC back story. Okay. So chronologically. His mom, Melodie Tsinia, nee Chansons, died of cancer when he was 8 his father, Levant Tsinia, an Aerospace engineer, raised him as a single parent. After graduating from college he hooked up with a mercenary group, designing specialty weapons and armor, to follow the career of his Idol, Twilight Master. Though she never took him on as an apprentice, he continued on working there for some time. During his time there he met a young mare named Duel, given some encouragement from her half-brother, he asked her out, and the two became quite serious. She had become one of the higher ranking officials within the organization and her work was the most important part of her life. Consequently, there were times when he hardly saw her at all. It was then that his attentions were drawn away by another mare. Having not seen Duel in weeks, and assuming she had simply moved on without bothering to say good bye, he took up a brief affair with her. During this time Golgotha became quite despondent, and almost suicidal. In reaching out to his grandfather to help ease his pain, his cousin, Jordan, volunteered to come to Equestria from Ponyslava to watch over him while he tried to piece together his life. Ironically, Jordan's arrival was what would bring the two back together. Her incessant harassment of Dual Forced the two of them to talk about how to deal with Jordan. The two finally made up, and began to date again. It was at this time that the body of Jordan's long missing father had been discovered. Jordan insisted that Golgotha return to Ponyslava, to help recover and lay his remains to rest. Desperate to prove that combat could be a noble profession, and not merely senseless killing, he joined the mercenaries in their training, eventually becoming a field agent. The psychological effect of watching people die by his own hand was intense, but he had finally begun to understand what being a real warrior was. Understanding Duel's world better, and feeling much more of his own mortality, he asked Duel to marry him. Duel still went on assignments with out him, and she died on a mission, and the people who had killed her were using weapons based on his own designs. Between the effect of becoming a mercenary and losing his fiance to one of his own weapons, he had lost his mind almost entirely. But this time it was more than he could bear, and instead of facing his problems, he ran. As a consequence the firm gained recognition and prestige, and with Golgotha not able to spend anything he earned from constantly working, he was eventually able to buy it out right. He received news from Jordan back in Ponyvillle that his father had been diagnosed with dementia. It had become so bad that he would need to be institutionalized soon. It was then that he returned home. Still trying to loose himself, he had a brief relationship with Mecha Vinyl Scratch, where he attempted to completely disappear into not only the relationship, but her programming as well. Before the two merged, she vanished without a trace, never having given an explanation. He nursed his wounds in drinking and womanizing for a while. Taking up smoking. Eventually, he managed to recover enough from his losses that he began returning to a real life. It was then that he met Pip, and through him, Blubbershy Blubbershy was an extremely kind and gentle mare, who brought out a lighter, kinder, side of him, that he had all but forgotten he had. In time he asked her out and the two started dating. Blubbershy and her son Pip were frequently plagued by the demon of lust, Honey Dew. Being rather protective of the two of them, he had done his best to shield them from her advances. But that would change, when someone desecrated the place that she had been buried while still alive. Jewish tradition holds that all the dead must be respected, and should be allowed to rest. When Honey Dew's grave site needed to be repaired, only one person volunteered to assist her. Golgotha was all too familiar with graves. He agreed that he would reconsecrate her burial plot, if in exchange she would agree to leave Pip and Blubbershy alone. As he worked at repairing and reconsecrated her grave, he listened to the tales of the horror and loss that Honey Dew had suffered when alive, and then, in turn visited on others. He became convinced that she had not chosen to be a monster, but had been made to become one by the circumstances she had been placed in. When he thought about all he had lost, and the effects that he, his weapons, and his family legacy had had on the world, he felt pity for her, understanding that many times, monsters are created, not chosen. He believed that she could be reformed, and if reformed, then she could be redeemed, and if she could be redeemed, then so could he. And so, the two of them began a strange and strained friendship. Then there was a wedding,and a brief affair. Category:Members